


a sky full of stars

by freshmint



Series: globetrotting [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, it's really not great, look i wrote this when i was heavily into my galaxy phase, the title is a coldplay song like what do you expect from 2014 me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshmint/pseuds/freshmint
Summary: a strange girl appears on the hill near lukas's house.





	a sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> this has been HEAVILY edited cause the original is a lot of adjectives that don't make sense. honestly this could probably stand to have more editing but i'm Lazy!  
> debated even posting this lol cause it's definitely rough. the sequel i wrote is EVEN rougher. so ya. angst for everyone!! (and best boy norway)

The girl's breath misted slightly in the chilled air before her, white puffs floating in the air before dissipating. Her black boots crunched onto the lightly frosted grass as she trudged up the hill. Her eyes were trained on the velvety night sky spanning before her, rich purple-black scattered with shining silver points.

Stars.

She often wondered why she felt so drawn to the night sky. She felt like she had to walk up to gaze into the inky blackness each night, she would whisper her secrets and hopes to them. Stars were good listeners, she had long since decided. They never told her she was "too much."  _Too skinny, too fat, too loud, too quiet._

It seemed like nobody could make up their mind on anything except for whatever it was she did, it was wrong somehow. 

* * *

 He sat in his window, cheek pressed against the cold frosty glass. His violet blue eyes trained on the girl as she slowly walked up the sloping hill that was just a little ways from his small house. He wondered why she felt the need to converse with the blinking shimmers of light in the sky, but he couldn't help but be intrigued as he watched her lips silently moving, illuminated, face tilted upwards. She was pretty, to say in the least. For some unknown reason, he felt the need to watch her each night as she conversed with the night spirits.

* * *

One night the boy decided to speak to her. He took the other path up the hill, on a night where the weather was beginning to warm. He could see her figure silhouetted against the black and white background, a loose sweater draped around her frame. Softly, he walked up behind her. She did not shy away or scream as he touched her lightly on the shoulder, just turned her head to regard him with lips slightly parted, eyes reflecting the starlight.

Transfixed in her gaze, and her to his the boy sat down next to her. She glanced at him, turning her head away.

"What's your name?" she said softly, hands playing with the grass.

"Lukas."

She nodded, replying in kind, softly. Just like everything else about her. Soft. 

The two sat and watched the blinking brilliant stars for a while, enjoying the silence of each other's company.

* * *

 Each night Lukas would peer out his bedroom window, catching a the glimpse of her sitting on the hill. Some nights he would sleep in his own home, but it seemed like she slept on the hill. He doubted it, but her shadowy figure was always gone as soon as the pink hues of dawn touched the inky blackness and said darkness began to diminish.

He sometimes wondered if she was a ghost or a figment of his runaway imagination.

But no, one night he touched her moonlight-bathed cheek.

It was warm, smooth. She simply stared back at him.

Almost out of nowhere, he brushed his lips against hers then ducked his head, identical blushes the same shade as the morning sky painting their cheeks. The gentle darkness of the hill seemed to hide it somewhat, but they knew.

"Where do you live?"

"A foster home."

Lukas nodded slowly, her one-word answers never surprising him.

"Are you happy there?"

"Not really." She said, wrapping her arms around denim-clad legs.

"I'm feel like I'm alone. Completely lost. Except for you, I suppose. The stars used to be there for me, but now you're here too. 

* * *

On one especially warm night, the wind felt different, like it was laughing somehow. It rippled their hair as they watched the blinking fireflies around them, one landing on the tip of Lukas's nose. Crossing his eyes, she couldn't help but laugh as the stoic blonde shook his head a little, trying to dislodge the blinking insect. Putting a finger to his nose, the firefly crawled along it as she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and let the firefly join his family of earthly stars.

Tonight was especially full of surprises, as she decided to say more than a one-word sentence, without even being prompted. 

"I want to. . . thank you. I don't think I'll be here for much longer. But you made these last few weeks bearable. So thank you. So much."

"Are you moving foster homes? I'll miss seeing you here." 

She smiled, albeit a sad one. 

"Something like that." 

Abruptly, the moon-blinded girl stood up, and as if she had been spirited away into the dusky night, she quietly left. Lukas was stunned, staring at her retreating form. A final whisper was heard on that summer wind.

"And maybe I barely know you but the stars tell me you're the one."

Lukas could do nothing but stare after her, blue eyes wide.

* * *

The next night the girl with the summer-wind voice was gone - in her place, a note held under a rock.

_I've gone to join the stars in the sky._

There was no signature, but Lukas knew who it was from. He sat down numbly, stomach murky. _How could it have happened?_ They spent so much wordless time together it felt like they had shared unspeakable words. Yet somehow he managed to miss. . . this?

So here he was, ready to fall apart on a summer night because the girl with the firefly heart had gone to live in the never-ending dark that was the night sky.

 _Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might._ _Have the wish I wish tonight._


End file.
